one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rice Warrior
'Rice Man '(御飯マン, Gohan Man), more commonly referred to as the legendary 'Rice Warrior '(御飯戦士, Gohan Senshi) is one of the oldest and most mysterious supernatural creatures known to man, a strange, supposedly immortal, and totally enigmatic being, whose existence traces back thousands of years in human history. An ally of mankind, the heroic and powerful warrior known simply as "Rice Man" is an entity who has intervened in countless disasters and has slain just as many mysterious beings, his actions and interventions through history being something that has crisscrossed the globe of centuries. Having existed long before the founding of the hero association, rice warrior maintains a stance of relative neutrality, having avoided divulging his true identity or any details about his person to the public, and wholly avoiding lending his alliance to the hero association, in spite of his continued, personal service to the pbulic, and constant intervention when ever a disaster of great magnitude is to occur within human society, appearing whenever a creature or mysterious being of particularly great power appears. Likewise, rice warrior is generally accepted as being an extremely powerful entity, one who has supposedly slain god level disasters. Appearance General Appearance Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Rice Warrior is a hero who is called the 'Embodiment Of Rice '(御飯の実施形態, Gohan No Jisshi Keitai), a man who has managed to unlock and seize the deepest, greatest secrets of the important culinary food known as rice. His appreciation and dedication to rice has allowed him to perceive extremely supernatural properties within the food, and subsequently become the manifestation of supernatural powers which are held within rice. It is said that through perfecting his relationship to rice, he has managed to create a bowl of rice so extremely healthy and beneficial to a human beings body that after consuming it, he was able to remove his the limiter on his human body, allowing him to tap into godlike, truly immeasurable power the likes of which grants him the ability to easily fell any opponent without the slightest effort at all, having long tapped into the powers of what he defines as being the unique 'Platinum Rice '(白金御飯, Shirogane Gohan), which he identifies as the highest most powerful form of rice ever conceived of, and the greatest food known to man. General Abilities 'Immeasurable Bio Energy: '''As the manifestation of the health benefits of rice itself, rice warrior is a hero who has attained a quantity of natural energy that is so great that it may as well be considered infinite. Rice is a food which grants those who implement it in their diets energy which is fast and instant. As a man who has unlocked the deepest depths of untold power and strength which is hidden within it, rice warrior has acquired the ability to literally generate his own power source. Rice warriors bio energy is natural power which has grown so powerful and immense that it manifests itself in an unnatural or supernatural power, forming an intense aura which surrounds his person, that can be used for a variety of different tasks and applications. It is virtually impossible for rice warriors truly untold energy reserves to ever actually be depleted, due to the fact that he is the one who literally creates and replenishes his own energy on the fly, amplifying it to any magnitude. '''Immeasurable Durability: '''By using rice as the catalyst to break through and exceed the absolute heights a limiter placed on a human being, rice warrior has attained a body that is such he is ridiculously, absurdly invlunerable to countless different forms of enemy attack, so much so that he may as well be considered completely and totally invincible. Rice is a food which boosts and improves the health and qualities of ones skin. For a person such as rice warrior, who seres as the superfoods very embodiment, his skin, flesh, and even bone has been hardened and altered to the point of become durable to an impossibly supernatural extent. Few beings that exist are actually capable of posing any real threat to rice warrior at all, his sheer durability being such that he can completely shrug off and ignore even the toughest, most destructive or dangerous of enemies, as it is extremely rare that he ever comes under any real form of danger or attack. Martial Arts Skills '''Rice-Style God Fist '(御飯竜神拳, Gohan-Ryuu Shinken) Known Powers Known Attacks Used Weaponry Quotes Quotes By Rice Man Quotes About Rice Man Trivia *This page originally started out as a mere filler article. It was a reference to my screen name, and was meant to be nothing more than that, though through extended development I have decided to make this into an actual legitimate hero page, with abilities, powers, and skills based on details as to the health benefits and qualities of various kinds of rice and rice-based foods. *Unlike the greater portion of my characters and content, Rice Man is not a character who will appear in A Villain For Fun. He does not have any relation to the universe or events at all, instead being his own entity. Instead, Rice Warrior is but a mere insertion of my own humor into the original one-punch man universe as written by ONE and yusuke murata. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes